The present invention relates to a lash adjustment assembly which is effective to reduce clearance between teeth on gears in a vehicle steering apparatus.
A known steering apparatus includes a housing which encloses rack and sector gears. A pitman or sector shaft is connected with the sector gear and extends out of the housing. The end portion of the sector shaft which is disposed outside the housing is connected with a vehicle steering linkage.
This known steering apparatus includes a lash adjustment assembly to compensate for gear tooth wear. The lash adjustment assembly includes an adjusting screw which is connected with the housing and the sector gear. The lash adjustment screw is disposed opposite from the end of the sector shaft which extends out of the housing. This may result in the lash adjustment screw being located next to a frame rail on a vehicle. The frame rail blocks access to the lash adjustment screw after the steering apparatus has been installed in the vehicle. This known steering apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,762. Other known steering apparatus having lash adjustment assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,936,643; 3,252,348; and 3,600,965.